Ice Beast
The Ice Beast is an ice-based demon encountered in Ōkamiden. The Ice Beast is first encountered in Shinshu Field (100 years ago). It attacks Chibiterasu using the same methods as the Fire Beast, Spark Beast, and Death Beast, being the Ice member of the Beast demon group. It appears to be a large horse, but its body is completely covered with ice. It has a jagged, icy mane and and a frozen tail. On its back is a pair of golden wheels, which begin to manifest ice when the Ice Beast prepares to attack. Background The Ice Beast is a demon horse encased in ice, and apparently has human souls encased in its heart. Blows to its casing cause it it to bellow cold air and run, but powerful winds cause it to stop. "A demonic steed encased in cold, crystalline ice. No one knows how many anguished human souls reside in its heart. Know that you do not want to become one of the those freezing, tortured souls. A shock from the outside will cause it to spit forth cold air. This will also cause the steed to take off running. A gale-force wind could stop this creature in its tracks." Bestiary Entry Strategy The Ice Beast is always encountered alone, but it doesn't make the demon an easy opponent for the inexperienced. Immediately when an Ice Beast emerges, use Inferno to temporarily melt its ice defense and take this chance to attack it, but this is not very long, and can only be done for a certain amount of time before the demon attacks, so it is best to use Glaives for their heavy hits. The best assaulting option, however, is to use Fireburst instead of Inferno. The infernal sphere of fire that the Ice Beast bathes in will immediately destroy its defense and stunning it, opening for attacks. Then, to add to this method's efficiency, about two or three shots of the fire crystals of the Providence Crystal will kill the Ice Beast, even on Old Hand mode. If Chibiterasu doesn't have the powers and items required for this method, however, then Inferno and Glaives as mentioned above will only deal average damage in some time, but at least being efficient. While using this choice of assaulting, Chibiterasu has to watch out for the Ice Beast's attacks. These include the beast rearing back, then slam its hooves onto the ground, creating three waves of ice in front of it, run between the waves to avoid; a forward charge that is signaled by the Ice Beast crouching down into a "charging" stance, before dashing toward Chibiterasu's direction, dealing severe damage and freezing him, so keep on running to avoid this attack; a similar charge, but after dashing, the Ice Beast leaps into the air and runs around the wall of the arena. If not taken down in time, it will leap off the wall and onto Chibiterasu's location. This attack has a deadly precision, so don't attempt to avoid it; instead, when it is running on the wall, use Galestorm in the opposite direction it is running to knock it down and stun it. Resume attacking. When the Ice Beast is killed, use Inferno or Fireburst as its Floral Finisher. Trivia *The spokes of the Ice Beast's wheels closely resemble the structure of a hexagonal snowflake. *Despite the horse demons are considered to be Sacred beasts , they are antagonists in this series. Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden